Reclamations United
Basic Overview and Organization Reclamations United (Tag: REC U) is a Free Company on Jenova Server. While it features a strong content base, it has a devoted RP following as well among many well involved members. Its current leadership consists of the Overseer and Overseer's Aides, followed by a committee of Officers. Non-officer members are broken down into Specialists, being the members most likely to offer frequent assistance to members especially new recruits, Trustees, the general member rank, and Trainees who are in an evaluation period to transition to permanent membership. Company History Founded in May 2014 by Kazarien Zerick, it was originally formed of several close-knit friends. Following a brief leadership transition and a period of inactivity, it was rejuvinated in 2015 again by Kazarien Zerick and rebranded into a roleplaying Free Company. Since then, it has absorbed several smaller, inert free companies and transitioned to its current location, Ward 4 plot 6 of the Lavender Beds housing district, where it enjoys the expertise of several master craftspeople, a small raid community, a PVP group, and the usual Free Company amenities of housing, crafting stations, and a fully stocked and frequently updated Company Workshop. Roleplaying Contribution The company currently provides support for two weekly rotating events and frequently hosts on-the-spot roleplay at its mansion, often coordinated through Linkshell communications. The two events are Reclamations United's Open House, and the Brass Knuckles Fight Club, though the latter is not a strictly company entity. More information about those is available via their respective pages. In-Character Presence Founded in the aftermath of the Calamity, Reclamations United was originally created as a location for individuals recovering from the drastic changes brought forth by the Calamity to learn new skills and transition to a new life in post-Calamity Eorzea. The founder, Kazarien Zerick, primarily designed it to be a workshop training locale before building a factory on the site of the original grounds in Limsa Lominsa. During a period of absence, her cousin Eji Zerick expanded its premise to include mercenary work, as well as overseeing the relocation of the company to a larger and better funded site in the Black Shroud, closer to the various war efforts in both the Zerick Family's native Coerthas and the encroaching threat of conflict with the Garleans entrenches in Gyr Abania. Upon Kazarien's return, the expansions under the interim management were continued to also include patronage to magical and aetherochemical research as well as the arts and history of Eorzea. Despite her retirement, the current leadership under her adopted daughter, Xhera Zerick, appears to be continuing to find new ways and avenues to expand the company further. Reclamations United, In-character, handles similar to a somewhat more fantastic adventurer's guild than are preset in Eorzea. They tend to accept most members of the community as either members or associates, and despite the occasionally tumultuous nature of its more powerful allies, has rarely seen a shortage of available work ranging from crafting to workshop maintenance to bodyguards for visiting nobility and even providing a refugee location for those escaping the ravages of wartorn sections of Eorzea. in Progress, will be updated over time __FORCETOC__ Category:Free Companies